Marie Nagano
Supplemental Information Hair color: Black, but her author usually colours it a dark gray. Eye color: Anything from Blue to Red depending on mood and thirst. Pink when she's in love or excited, and rarely, Black when she's depressed. Usually a balance between blue and red = purple. Dress/Outfit: Mostly long-sleeved black clothes. Officially, a black jacket with a white lace sando inside and a black skirt. Shoes: None. She wears white knee-high socks. Headgear: A large ribbon (coloured to match eyes), pearl earrings with gold studs Nationality/Race: cannot be determined due to memory loss after vampire transformation Species: Vampire. Favorite Phrase: "NYA~!" and "Hypoglycemically sweet brioche..." Other Related Characters Ryan Moriyama '| Coffee | 'Aliciané '''| Ame Shirohi' | 'Koritama Shuchou' | 'Taiyo Raikone' | 'Yuko Yasashine | Kamirei | ' Trivia *The name 'Marie Nagano' was found by the author in an old Japanese textbook given to her. Before this, Marie's name was Mimiku Harana (a portmanteau of 'Mimic' and 'Miku'). Marie Nagano is a relative of the author. However her full name is purely made-up (changing Marie to Maria, Yukiko, Harana). *Marie has the same birthday as her author. *She can detect blood type just by smell, and prefers AB- (a rare blood type) to O (very common). When she was human, her blood type was AB-. *Marie seems to have no desire to control her bloodthirst. She is a 'killer' type of vampire, meaning once she starts feeding, she can't stop. However, very sweet chocolate-filled brioche may be used as a substitute when no blood is available. *Kagamine Len is listed as her 'obsession'; This can mean both love and hate, due to the fact that she is bipolar. It could also mean that she is after his blood. The same 'obsession' applies to all shotas. *As her source's voice still hasn't matured yet, Marie's voice will probably 'age' over time, ironically she is immortal, being a vampire. *Marie is after the complete control of the human blood supply for all vampires. *Her default expression is a supercilious glare/observance. Please note this when making art of her. *Sunlight affects her by giving her an intense sunburn, she is allergic to garlic, and has no reflection because her skin does not refract light. Her 'blood' (venom) is black because she has no hemoglobin. *Marie's knees turn in slightly (she is knock-kneed) so that she stands straight with some difficulty. Please note this when illustrating her. Portfolio '''Illustrations' *Harana-san's DeviantArt *other Songs With Videos DEMO voicebank *TOETO - A test demo pre-oto.ini. The original vocals were by Megurine Luka. The .ust was edited by Harana-san from a .mid file from Micadonburi. *TOETO - A second test demo with an unimproved oto.ini. The .ust was from the UST Library. *Ako ay May Lobo - A Filipino demo, using a children's song. The .ust was made by Harana-san from scratch. *MELT - The .ust was from Vocalochu. The original vocals were by Hatsune Miku. This was a duet with Ryan Moriyama. *The Philippine National Anthem - The .ust was made by Harana-san from a .mid file that came with Synthesia. *Happy Synthesizer - The .ust was made by AnMeiChan. The original was sung by Megurine Luka and GUMI. Marie sang Luka's part and Ryan Moriyama sang Gumi's part. *Magnet - The .ust was made by yurahonya (?). The original was sung by Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku. This was a duet between Marie and Ame Shirohi. NOTE: The word 'Act1' is a misnomer since that version of the voicebank was accidentally deleted. Marie Nagano's first act is spelled with all caps. ACT1 *Love Words - The .ust was made by nmasao1. The original was sung by Hatsune Miku. This is one of the two demo songs of Marie Nagano ACT1. Backup vocals were done by Uta Utane with various flags. *Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder (Rin version) - The .ust was made by Yesi-tan. The original was sung by Kagamine Rin. This is the second of two demo songs for the ACT1. Backup vocals were done by Uta Utane. *Symmetric Target - made by KC Cabesas (the creator of Shuchou Koritama). The .ust was made by nmasao1. *Just be Friends - The .ust was made by LASTreminis. The original was sung by Megurine Luka. *DoReMiFa Rondo - The .ust was made by xUTAUParty. The original was sung by Hatsune Miku. Also on Nioc as sm19686122 *Matryoshka - The .ust was made by UTAUxyz. The original was sung by Hatsune Miku and GUMI. This was a duet between Marie (singing as Miku), and Aliciané (singing as GUMI, with STRONG for the main vocals and MIST for the harmonies). Check''' Harana-san's SoundCloud''' for more Marie songs. Voice Configuration To make her sound the way she is supposed to, the user must 'fit' the UST and add this tag: b0Y0h30g-0c75F1 Marie works best with TIPS or EFB-GT. Also please Compress and Equalize her voice with care during mixing. When dueting/chorusing, Marie's voice tends to rise above the other voices or turn chipmunk. Please lower her volume or add to the h (up to 50) or Y (up to 20) flag to prevent this. The g+3 flag may also be used to stop the chipmunk effect. Her DEMO voicebank, in Japanese, is no longer being distributed. Her ACT 1 was released on May 12, 2012. Upcoming voicebanks include: Appends, Japanese VCV, English VC-CV, Filipino VC-CV, Spanish, and French. Usage 1. Users may use the voicebank wherever it is legal. Nothing is needed except credit to Harana-san. Any commercial usage (for profit) needs permission from the author. 2. Religious representation is partially permitted for Christian/Catholic songs, hymns, carols and other common songs and chants. Usage for other religions is not allowed. 3. Hentai and other themes involving Marie are conditionally allowed but not encouraged. Proper warning must be given to the viewers and illustration must be decent and tasteful. 4. Marie's voicebank may not be sold or redistributed for profit. 5. Works featuring Marie, (songs, literature, manga/anime and others) are allowed and appreciated. Credit must be given to the author. 6. Editing of the oto.ini is fine as long as it is to improve voice quality. Repitching of the voice samples is not allowed, nor is the user permitted to claim the voice as their own. 7. Contact the author if you make her sing. Subscription to LittleMissMimic or +watch to Harana-san is not required as well, but much appreciated. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character, Rina Hime. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the Philippines Category:Voicebanks from Philippines Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses